Dante Vs Vergil
by HunterP13
Summary: Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry face off in a battle that can either save or destroy humanity.


_**First story posted on , please be nice :)**_

_**Basically anything you recognise belongs not to me but to Capcom.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dante Vs. Vergil**_

Dante and Vergil stood facing one another, their weapons drawn, waiting for one another to strike. The area was deadly calm, not a single sound was to be heard, apart from the crackling flames that consumed the city down below.

The tower stood as a dark testament of the power of the demonic world and the power that Vergil himself now weilded. Dante was humanities last line of defence against the demon hordes and even more surprisingly, against his own brother who had chosen to side with the demons he once slaughtered in the name of humanity.

"So it all comes down to this brother"

Vergil spoke calmly as he stood poised with his sword yamato in his hand, ready to strike at his twin if he needed too, it wasnt really a matter of if, it was a matter of when.

"Indeed it does Vergil"

Dante was more serious than he had ever been in his life, he was seething with anger and hurt at the betrayal of his brother, furious that he had turned his back on humanity in favour of power and darkness. Losing his cool, Dante launched forward at unnatural speed, bringing his sword up, meaning to cut his brother down swiftly.

Vergil didn't even flinch, he just calmly and quickly parried Dante's blade with his own and then span on the spot as Dante rushed past him, making sure his back was not exposed to his brothers weapon. Dante skidded to a halt and turned to face his brother once more, then he jumped the distance between them and their blades met once more, hitting together with such a ferocity it was surprising the metal didn't break.

They traded a furiously fast paced flurry of slashes and hacks at one another, but they were evenly matched, having trained together for as long as they could remember, and they each knew each others moves and techniques, so this was going no where fast. They were unhuman warriors, born to fight till the end and neither one of them was going to back down from this fight, at the end, only one of them would be standing, and at this moment in time, it was uncertain who it would be.

"You have improved brother"

Vergil remarked as Dante managed to get past his guard and caused a small cut on his arm.

"As have you brother"

Dante smiled slightly as Vergil repaid the cut with a small nick on his chest, barely drawing blood.

They continued with their relentless asaaults on one another, causing more and more injuries as they went along, Vergil had cuts and scratches all over his arms and chest, and a deep wound in his hip from where Dantes weapon had caught him rather unexpectidly. Dante on the other hand, had deep gashes and cuts all over his arms, chest and even on his face where Vergil had used his now superior speed to get the deep wounds into Dante, in the hope it would slow him down and end the fight.

Dante was wearing down more than Vergil, and as the battle progressed, he aquired more and more injuries, which built up into a serious problem, and Vergil piled on the pressure with more and more strikes.

Finally, after hours of endless fighting, Vergil disarmed Dante with one swift upwards strike that sent his sword flying, Vergil caught it as it returned to earth, and then with the cold heartedness he had perfected, he drove the tip of the weapon into its owner, stabbing right through Dante's ribcage, piercing his heart and driving right out of his back. Dante fell to the floor, unable to breathe, but still very much alive. Vergil stood back, panting heavily, his many injuries letting out a steady stream of blood which seeped into his ruined clothing.

"You fought valiantly brother, but this fight is mine, may you rest in peace"

Vergil then walked calmly towards the stairs that would lead down the side of the tower, leaving his brother to die at the summit, alone and in the silence while the city burnt and crumbled around him. Dante was still laid silently on the floor of the tower summit, surrounded by silence and a pool of his own blood. But he wasn't sad, he was rather angry that he had lost, angry that he had failed humanity when it needed him, and angry that he had been beaten by his own brother.

This anger flooded him, making his body numb with anger, everything he knew became a source of anger and it consumed him, then he was consumed by this anger and a blinding red light which lifted him from the ground. His sword clattered to the ground as it was pushed from his body, his skin healing instantly and then changing altogether, becoming darker, his form changing into something new. He also felt powerful, more powerful than ever before, like he had the blood of a true demon running through his veins.

The transformation ended and Dante landed on his feet, looking like his human slef again, but inside he felt different, more sure of himself, more powerful than before, like he could do anything and nothing could stop him. Picking up his sword, he walked to the edge of the tower, looking down at the burning city, he felt sorry that he had failed them, and now he had the power to put things right.

He stormed down the stairs after his brother, propelling forwards with a new speed that had previously eluded him. He soon met his brother in one of the rooms in the lower part of the tower.

"I am not so easily dispatched Vergil, face me"

Dante almost shouted the challenge, feeling the rage and anger build up within him once more, but he controlled it, not wanting to use this new power just yet. Not unless he had too.

Vergil turned, looking unsurprised at his brother who should have died.

"Very well brother, let us engage in combat once more, this time you will stay down"

Vergil drew his sword and launched straight into the fight, doing every trick he knew, trying to get past Dante's defence, but to no avail, Dante was faster than before and blocked each strike easily, then in retaliation, Dante delivered blow after blow to Vergil, causing more and more injuries with ease.

Vergil was tiring quicker than before as well, as Dante was surging on, looking like a man possessed, using a new found energy to combat Vergil.

"I see i need to up the game a little Dante"

Vergil snarled and then with a bark, he changed into a blue creature, it had small wings on its back and its skin was glowing with a blue auror, Yamato, Vergils sword, changed aswell, it was longer than before, and sharper.

Dante just smiled and released all of his anger, changing into the dakr red creature he had become when he had been ressurected.

"This is going to be fun"

Dante remarked. His sword had changed as well, becoming darker and the blade glowing a dark red to match his skin, almost like it had become a living extension of himself. He brought his sword up once more, this time with more strength and ferocity than ever before, and Vergil moved just as swiftly, blocking Dante's attack. They traded a few testing blows at first, unsure of each other, then the true fight began.

They launched at each other relentlessly, the room had been full of stacked books and shelves of documents when Vergil had walked into it, now, because of the ferocity of their fighting, the room was in ruins, broken shelves littered the floor, and books had been torn to shreds as blades and fists surged through them like they were made of air.

The demonic battle soon wound down and came to a standstill, both of them tired out from their endless fighting, the room was in shreds, blood and sweat ridckled down their bodies, and they were forced to return to their human forms because of the toll the fight had taken on their energy.

"We could go on forever like this brother...."

Vergil panted, taking in deep breaths in the hope that he could get some nergy back and finish the fight with Dante once and for all, he was proving more of a challenge than originally thought.

"We sure could brother dear.....but we won't, this ends tonight"

Dante pushed off the table he had leaned against and walked towards Vergil, who stood up straight as well. They were twins, and equal in every way, aprt from their outlook on life. Vergil wanted power and glory, Dante believed in honour and the good of people, and wouldn't stop in his fight against evil, even if it meant slaying his own brother whom he had once been so close too.

Dropping his sword, Dante swung a punch right at Vergils face, and it would have connected had Vergil not moved his own sword up to block it, the blade slicing right into Dante's hand and not stopping until it was up to his wrist. Dante smiled and just pulled his hand back, taking the sword with it, out of Vergils grip. Pulling the blade out of his hand, Dante dropped the sword on the floor next to his own.

"Now its just hand to hand, lets see how good you really are"

Dante took a few practice swings at Vergil and all were blocked successfully. Then vergil retaliated with some punches and kicks of his own, driving Dante back a little, but all of the blocks were successful as well; it seemed they truly were equals in everything.

The punches between the two were coming thick and fast, their hands and feets a blur in the air until they connected with chests, arms and faces. The brothers were bleeding furiously now, blood pouring from their noses, and several large cuts where a particurarly nasty hit got through.

"How about....we just.....call this one......a draw"

Dante was panting and talking in between punches, he was getting tired and he knew that Vergil was the same, they really couldn't keep fighting much longer, otherwise they would both perish.

"Never....I will defeat you.....Dante"

Vergil pushed on relentlessly, despite the fact his punches were getting weaker, and Dante was hurting him more and more.

Dante jumped back from one more punch his brother threw, and Vergil over balanced, landing on the floor with a thud. He stayed there, breathing heavily, but very much alive. Dante collapsed to the floor as well, sitting roughly down, his breaths long and laboured, like he had little time left in the world.

"This is pointless....Vergil.....we cannot beat one another"

Dante stood up as best he could, and walked over to his sword. Picking it up, he sheathed it, and picked up his brothers sword, laying it next to him as he stayed on the floor, momentarily defeated.

"Call me when....you want to play again....Vergil"

Dante then staggered out of the ruined room and headed out into the burning city, with no plans of his next move, he had prevailed and knew Vergil would recall the devils for now, but it wouldnt last forever, and the next time they met, one of them would certianly fall.

Vergil on the other hand, shakily got to his feet, feeling unsteady and surprised at the beating he had just taken at the hands of his brother. There would be another time and another place, and Vergil was sure he would win that time, but for now, he would recall the devils and plot anew, he would destroy the human race once and for all, and his brother Dante would not stand in his way again.

And somewhere in the darkness, a demon of great power turned from his magical viewing globe and smiled.....

To be continued.

* * *

** Hey guys, What do you think? please press this button \/ \/ You know, the one that says Review. Leave your comments **

**Thanks x**

P.S Button's still here :D unpressed :P


End file.
